


put your head on my shoulder

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu was the one that got away, M/M, Semi Angst, Yearning, best friends remained as best friends, i want to give hueningkai a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kai has feelings for beomgyu but never admitted it but rather just realized it after being friends with him for so long but beomgyu likes someone else
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 17





	put your head on my shoulder

The alarm rang, the sky was still dark but it was time for Kai to get ready to go to school. The only thing he’s looking forward to is seeing his friends because they’re the only ones worth looking forward to rather than lab reports and oral presentations. Kai sleepily got ready and didn’t even bother tidying his uniform properly—he just wore it with no effort. He got his bag and headed out, not even eating breakfast.

Kai placed his AirPods in and blasted his playlist with Wish You Were Sober by Conan Gray playing first on shuffle.  _Fuck_ Kai thought, “This is going to be a hard day” he told himself. The bus ride seemed normal, the sky started to get brighter and there were some chats some other students made during the ride and Kai didn’t give a single flying fuck about it. He reaches his stop and the moment he gets off, the first person that greets him was Beomgyu—his best friend. 

“Hey Kai!” Beomgyu greets Kai ever-so enthusiastically and Kai’s emotions started to shift suddenly he’s a bundle of joy. “Hey Gyu” he greets back and then the others join. Kai hated the way the first one he noticed was Yeonjun. It’s not that he has a grudge against him, but he feels a certain feeling of annoyance when he sees him. “Want to go somewhere after school?” Yeonjun asks and everyone started saying random places and Kai replied “I might have to pass for today,” and all of them looked at him while Beomgyu tugged on his cardigan and asked with his puppy eyes “Why?” Beomgyu whined “I have something to do in the music room” which was a lie because he was free after school. 

“Aw okay” Beomgyu said and linked his arm with Kai’s while the others agreed on Soobin saying they should go to a PC room to play games.“I don’t really even play that much games on PC so you guys have fun later!” Kai says as they walk to their classrooms which Beomgyu argued “You still could’ve joined! But make sure next time you do.” Kai just giggled at his statement and completely ignored how the butterflies in his stomach went full on PANIC mode when Beomgyu said that.

Beomgyu was everything to Kai. He was the sunshine on a rainy day, he was the feeling of the warm hug from a fuzzy blanket, Beomgyu was the satisfaction coming from hands holding with the fingers interlocking with each other. Beomgyu was the feeling of fireworks on New Year’s Day, he was the feeling of the first day of Spring where the flowers started to bloom and everything becomes vivid. Beomgyu makes the dull world look so amazing. 

Kai was always there for Beomgyu—his first failing grade, breakdowns, 5:53 AM sadness episodes and so much more. That also includes the times Beomgyu kept of telling on Kai about how much Yeonjun means to him and how he wants Yeonjun to be with him until the end of the world.

Nevertheless, Kai stayed. Kai listened to Beomgyu. Kai was his shoulder to cry on. 

Kai kept Beomgyu in pieces and prevented him from shattering. 

As what Kai expects, everyone was on their way to the PC room so he makes his way to the music room planning on what the fuck to do since he lied about having to do stuff after school. Kai suddenly hears footsteps approaching him up the stairs and he looks back to see Beomgyu. 

Kai looks at him with the uttermost confusion on his face “What are you doing here?” Kai asks and Beomgyu is trying to catch his breath, “I changed my mind.” he breathes some more; “I need to talk to you about something” 

“Okay....” Kai replies and they enter the music room.

Kai is the only student who is ever diligent in using the music room, he played almost every instrument in the room. Kai sits down and opens the piano, assembling some music sheets pretending he knows what he’s doing as Beomgyu watches him from the other end of the piano with his goddamn puppy eyes.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Kai asks and he starts to play a few keys on the piano for warmup. 

“I’m thinking about confessing to him tomorrow” 

Kai accidentally smashes the keys all at once. 

“Are you serious?” Kai asks, sounding a bit mean making Beomgyu pout. “I’m serious though, are you serious?” Kai asks one more time, this time sounding a bit okay. Beomgyu nods trying to hide the smile on his face. “What are you gonna say?” Kai asks, completely ignoring the fact he’s hurting himself while having this conversation with Beomgyu. 

“I don’t know” Beomgyu replies then he screams after that.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Like I can’t just say ‘Hey Yeonjun I think you’re cool I like you so much’ ?” 

“You just tell him what you feel or whatever your comfortable with” Kai says proceeding to play a sweet melody on the piano and Beomgyu approaches him and sits right next to him. 

“What’s this song for?” Beomgyu asked “Nothing, just to consume time” Kai replies and Beomgyu nods, slowly laying his head on Kai’s shoulder as the other plays. “You’re so sweet Kai” Beomgyu says making Kai stop playing for a moment. “What do you mean?” Kai asked and Beomgyu sighed. 

“You’re always there you know? You know how to talk to people and be a someone to them or for them. You let people cry to you and do all that and you never leave” Beomgyu says, linking his arm with Kai’s once more. “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here Kai-ah” 

Beomgyu, you have no idea. Kai thinks to himself.

“I’ll never leave you Gyu. No matter what happens. I don’t have any reason to do that. I’ll be there no matter what happens.” Kai says and they both look at each other for a while. “I’ll cherish you forever Kai-ah. I love you so much” Beomgyu says and Kai whispers “Me too” holding back his tears. 

Kai should’ve expected it coming, it was pepero day and the first thing he sees when he walked in the campus was Beomgyu handing Yeonjun boxes of peperos to him. Kai felt he shouldn’t have watched for too long, they hugged at the end. They were both smiling. Beomgyu spotted Kai and smiled to the other. 

As what Kai promised, “I will never leave you Gyu. No matter what happens” and so he did. He smiled back at Beomgyu and mouthed “Told you so” making Beomgyu giggle. 

It was hard watching Beomgyu and Yeonjun hold hands as they walk together while he was meters away. Taehyun places his hand over Kai’s arm and rubs it while saying “You okay?” 

“I will, eventually” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is all because of hueningkai’s yearning playlist and my 3 AM thoughts of me wanting affection but rejecting the ones i receive okay that is all i hope u all like this one 🥺


End file.
